hero_deckmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Neane Library!
Force Event ---- For a limited time, we're bringing a new Event! Duration October 8 - 15 (Game Clock) Details 1. Complete the treasures and get a 3-star and 4-star card! Explore two Event Areas, "Neane Library Corridor" and "Depths of the Neane Library"! Collect treasures "Original Grimoire" and "Final Grimoire" in the libraries! Complete the treasures to obtain cards with Spirit Array F skills! Rare 3-star Cards on Completing Grimoire! MAX Lv 60 / HP 2800 / ATK 2700 Skills: Range Array (F) H 3-star: Hughson, Novice Mage M 3-star: Sinister Grimoire R 3-star: Neane Model P Rare 4-star Cards on Completing Grimoire! MAX Lv 70 / HP 3300 / ATK 3000 Skills: Range Array (F) H 4-star: Paulson, Novice Mage M 4-star: Deadly Star Grimoire R 4-star: Reanima Event Area is open for a limited time (until October 15th, Game Clock), so get moving! You would need to compete in DUELS to complete the treasures! 2. Collect Hero Force and trade them for special items!! You can also get mysterious energy called "Hero Forces" in each floor. Bring Hero Forces to Dominio and he will give you special items in exchange! In order to obtain more Hero Forces, clear the Neane Library Corridor and Depths of the Neane Library to reach the third Event Area "Source of Force"! The final floor of "Source of Force" is a bonus area where you can clear multiple times! Collect as many Hero Forces as possible! Rare 5-star Cards for 22,500 Force Pts.! MAX Lv 80 / HP 3800 / ATK 4000 Skills: Range+Array (F) H 5-star: David, Eternal Mage M 5-star: Vanitas, King of Death R 5-star: Anima Neane Reanima '''Ways to collect Hero Forces - Drop reward in HIT Stage 100 - 130pt - Clear reward in HIT Stage 100 - 300pt - Drop reward in MISS Stage 0pt - Drop reward in HIT Bonus Stage 140 - 700pt - Clear reward in HIT Bonus Stage 350 - 500pt - Win Original Grimoire in DUEL 200pt - Win Final Grimoire in DUEL 500pt - Reward in Tournament 500 - 20000pt 3. Tournament Event Now the tournament duration has been extended from one to three days (48 hrs). The bonus time has also been extended to 12 hours! Take part in tournaments to win massive Hero Forces! An Energy Drink can boost the points you earn by up to 5 times during the Bonus Time! Force Colosseum Force Lv 15 Force Lv 23 Players of Lv 30 and above are able to join the Leagues. For the schedule and rewards of tournaments, please tap the COMPETE button and see the Tournament List. ---- You can get Hero Forces after you've completed Neane Library Corridor and Depths of the Neane Library. BP consumption for duels will be halved after you've completed the treasures! GOLD will not be awarded in duels after treasures' completion Items must be traded by October 16th (Game Clock). ''' '''Hero Forces will be expired beyond that point and cannot be used in any future events. Category:Event Category:Hero Force